


The Lab Rat and the Genius Playboy

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve are ordered to get along.





	The Lab Rat and the Genius Playboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elladansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/gifts).



> This one is for a fellow Cap lover. I hope you enjoy it!

Steve Rogers: _Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?_  
Tony Stark: _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._  
Steve Rogers: _…you better stop pretending to be a hero._  
Tony Stark: _You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!_

*

Tony Stark had heard about Captain America for as long as he could remember. His father, Howard Stark, had been instrumental in creating Captain America out of the diminutive Steve Rogers. He had worked with Rogers and Peggy Carter during WWII. He’d worked with Peggy afterwards, when Steve was gone and presumed dead. Howard Stark had searched for him for a long while before giving up finally. 

Tony met Steve when the Avengers formed to fight the Chitauri threat to New York City. They had gone nose to nose over everything. Tony remembered Rogers telling him to “put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds.” That had rankled. 

That and the strange jealousy that he felt because his father had worked with Rogers and been so impressed by him.

But when the rubber met the road, Steve was all his father said and more. That rankled a little, too, to be honest. He’d wanted Rogers to be a phony.

*

Steve remembered how he’d felt like a moron compared to Howard Stark and all his sophistication and money. He’d liked Peggy so much and she seemed to be taken by Stark’s charm. He had come to see Stark as friend, but it had taken time. 

But his son? 

What an arrogant ass Tony Stark was! With his metal suits and all his gadgets, he thought he was top dog in the Avengers. They had argued, perhaps influenced by the Tesseract, but perhaps they’d have disagreed on everything anyway. 

But when someone needed to save the helicarrier, Tony had stepped and risked everything to do what needed to be done. By the time the battle hit the ground in New York City, they were on the same page. 

Much to his chagrin, Stark was the real deal. 

*

Stark and Rogers worked together quite a bit and when it was about the work, they were fine, but any other time and they disagreed on everything. Tony thought he could fix the world and stop bad things from happening. Rogers believed that men must have the freedom to choose. He had actually given his life, more or less, to that end once and was willing to do so again. 

That is why both of them were pissed when Nick Fury told them he wanted them both to stay at the new Avengers facility in upstate New York a few days before all the new recruits came, before Romanov came, to work out their differences. Tony planned on stepping back as Iron Man and Steve and Romanov were going to run the new academy to train new Avengers. 

They both showed up together. Fury was there. Even though he wasn’t officially their boss, he still told them what to do and expected them to follow his orders. And they usually did. 

“You two! This bickering and dick measuring shit has got to stop! You can’t train an elite fighting force with the two leaders acting like sixteen-year-olds boys after the same piece of ass. So work it out. You’ve got three days until the rest get here.”

Neither man had argued with Fury. Even _they_ were not quite that ballsy. He left them and they realized there was no one there, not even staff, but the two of them. 

“So now what, Stark? You have all the answers,” Rogers said as they went into the wing with living quarters. Rogers would live there, but Stark was heading back to California. 

“Well, I assume you already have your quarters?” 

“Yes, and my stuff is there.” 

“I’m gonna grab my bag from the car and choose a room. Then I guess we can find out if there is any food here or whether we need to drive into the nearest town for some takeout.” 

Steve had to admit that was farther than he’d thought ahead. “I’ll go to the kitchen and see if I can find anything.” 

There was canned and boxed foods as well as frozen. There was no fresh vegetables or fruit yet. Those things and bread and milk would be delivered when the place was staffed and there was someone to cook as well as eat. Steve told Tony what he’d found. 

“Let’s go find a pizza or burger joint then.” Tony took his phone out and poked at it a bit. “About half an hour from a McDonalds and a Burger King. That do?” 

“Maybe we can find a store and get some stuff to take back, like fresh stuff?” Steve ate a lot. 

“And a liquor store. Spending three days with just you might drive me nuts if I don’t have a drink or two.” 

Steve resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Tony like a child. He did manage to mumble “Harrumph.”

Tony put his things in the room beside Steve’s. 

They got into Tony’s car and sped off to the small town with fast food. They got burgers and fries, deciding to eat in the car. 

“Do you like this stuff?” Steve asked. 

“You don’t?” Tony took a swill of his Coke. 

“It’s okay. Just too greasy and salty sometimes and not very healthy.”

Tony spotted a chain grocery store and they ate in the parking lot before going in. Steve realized once they got inside that it was possible that Tony h ad never bought groceries before. 

“So do you do this often?” Tony asked him. 

“What? Eat? Yeah, every day.” 

“I meant buying groceries. We usually have them bought or Pepper did it when she still lived with me.”

“Well, you’re about to do something new and exciting,” Steve said and actually found himself smiling. “You can even push the cart.”

They walked the aisles and got fruits, veggies, milk, bread and some luncheon type meat. Tony paid with his phone when they checked out and they actually found enough room in the sports cars to stow their fairly meager haul. 

They put the food away when they got back and both of them went to their rooms. After about five minutes, Tony knocked on Steve’s door. 

“All right. I’m bored. What are we supposed to do?” 

Steve shrugged. “No idea. Fight? Run? Watch television?” 

“’Work it out’ leaves a lot open to interpretation.”

“You ever box?”

“Nope and I don’t think I want you beating the shit out of me to teach me. And I know how fast you run so that’s out,” Tony told him. 

“So tell me about your father, Howard Stark. I’ll tell you about the Howard Stark I knew.”

Tony started talking, telling Cap how complicated his relationship with his father was and how he never was sure that his father loved him until he lost him. Having known Stark’s father, Steve could understand how Tony might feel that way. Howard was a man much like Tony himself, not comfortable with real emotion. 

Steve talked about Howard and how he had been so jealous, but in the end, it had turned out that Peggy and Howard really had been simply friends and colleagues. Once he’d known that, he had become friends with Howard. Steve didn’t tell Tony how like his father he was. 

Steve talked a little about the war. Tony talked about his captivity. 

Soon, without either of them realizing, it was past midnight. They said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms.

*

Steve was in the kitchen making coffee when Tony dragged in wearing shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess and he was a bit bleary-eyed. 

“Did you drink yourself to sleep?” Steve asked. 

Tony nodded. “I think so.”

“Probably some aspirin somewhere around here. Coffee?” 

“Let me swallow a few aspirin. And get showered.”

He was gone for about twenty minutes and showed up looking better, still a little bleary-eyed but better. 

“Coffee now?” 

“Little bit and toast.”

Cap could make those things and he did, pouring Tony a cup of coffee and setting his toast on a plate in front of him. 

“So what do we do today, Rogers?” 

“No clue.”

“Why do we clash?” Tony asked. 

“Different worlds, different personalities, maybe?”

“I think we want the same in the end though,” Tony said. He didn’t mention how terrified he was of aliens or the threat from space. 

“I suppose so. We just have different ways to get there.”

Steve ate eggs and toast, then some fruit and juice and milk. Tony stared. “I am always amazed at how much you can eat.” 

“I could eat a lot when I was skinny and little but not like I have since.” 

“Did we just get off on the wrong foot?” Tony asked him. 

“No, we are just very different men.” 

“Are we?” Tony set his cup down and looked at Steve. 

“Worlds apart, I think.” 

“We have the same goals.”

“Saving the world?” 

“Keeping the world safe,” Tony said. 

“Not quite the same.”

“Close enough for now maybe.” 

They spent the day rather amiably, Tony talked science stuff that Steve understood the gist of if not the detail and Steve talked old history, which was almost as alien to Tony. They banded together to make dinner and after they decided to watch TV. There was a large one in the rec room so they settled there. 

There were the usual news reports of war and famine and disaster… 

“If we could somehow find a way to keep those from happening, of stopping them before they become wars,” Tony said. 

“But how? If you stamp out rebellion, dissention, then what? Totalitarianism? You can’t do anything about free will.”

Tony said, “But maybe we could see trouble coming and change it?” 

“Ask Fury about that, about how well that works.”

“There has to be a way.”

“Dammit, Tony, do you not see what you are saying? Hitler had a way. Hydra had a way. We can’t go that way. Do you never learn anything?”

“You are too stubborn to listen to reason sometimes.” 

“Like registering us all? Oh yeah, you’re not enhanced or a mutation. You just have a suit addiction.”

“You self-righteous -“

“I’m a lot of things but self-righteous is not one of them.”

Tony stood. Steve looked up at him. Tony looked ready to fight. He made to take a swing and Steve stood up and caught his hand. 

“You really don’t want to do this, Stark.”

“What if I do?” 

“Then I’ll beat the shit out of you.” 

Tony jerked his hand away and stepped closer to Steve.

“Don’t do this,” Steve warned. He grabbed Tony’s hand again and twisted his arm behind him. 

Tony could not move. “Let me go.” Steve did immediately. Tony turned on him, furious. “You bastard!”

Steve simply turned and started to walk away. Tony grabbed him and turned him around. Steve went still, completely still and said nothing. Tony unhanded him and backed up. 

“I’m going running. And I’m fucking leaving when I get back if I have to walk,” Steve finally said and left the room and the building.

*

He ran miles and miles. He thought and thought and realized that Tony and he might have totally different approaches but they really did want to make the world a safe place. He also realized that Tony was _not_ Howard. 

Still, Stark was a prick! 

He ran some more. He needed to run this anger off. Maybe this was why Fury made them stay here. Maybe Fury was full of shit, too.

*

Tony Stark was on the phone. He called Nick Fury and explained that he’d had enough of Captain America and was going back to California. 

“Scare you, did he?” Fury asked. 

“No. We have nothing in common and cannot be in the same room long without fighting.”

“Are the two of you toddlers? I said work it out. I don’t care how!” Then Fury cut the connection. 

*

Steve came back into the building in the early afternoon. He’d walked several miles after he’d run just to cool down and hopefully cool off a little, too. 

Tony was watching the news. 

“Hi. Good run?” 

“Who are you and what did you do with Stark?” 

“I called Fury and he said we were being toddlers.” 

“Did you call to tell on me?” 

“No. I actually called to tell him that I was leaving and he basically said no.”

“Gotta shower.” Steve took off to shower and returned with clean sweats and a t-shirt on. His hair was wet but combed. 

And Tony thought randomly that he smelled nice. He didn’t say anything. That would be a little too weird. 

Steve went to kitchen and returned with an apple and a bottle of sports drink. He sat on the sofa and looked at Stark. “Want some?” He offered some of the drink and apple, too.

Tony took the bottle of greenish drink and drank from it, then handed it back. “Be better with a little vodka in it.” 

Steve laughed. 

They managed to get through the afternoon without arguing any more. They checked out the facility, looking in each room in each department. Both made a few notes of things that needed attention once the staff arrived in two days’ time. 

They decided that they’d go to the little town and find a movie. They chose a sci-fi movie that was not about invading armies on earth but space flight. After the movie, Tony drove them back to the compound. 

“Want a drink?” Tony offered as they headed to their rooms.

“Why not?” Steve didn’t get drunk because of the super soldier serum, but he figured it would at least be a conciliatory gesture. 

They went to Tony’s room and he poured them both two fingers of Scotch, pricy single malt. 

“To the Avengers,” Tony said. 

Steve echoed him and they clinked glasses then sipped. Steve thought Scotch must be an acquired taste but he wasn’t going to tell Tony that. 

“Have a seat. There’s a TV in here… we can watch it and fight as good as we can in the common room.”

“Let’s not fight.”

Tony looked almost disappointed. “Suit yourself.”

They sat on the small sofa and watched something old, something from the 40s. 

“So was life like that?” Tony asked.

“Nope, but I loved the movies. Bucky and I used to go. If we had dates, they both usually ended up being his dates. I was pretty lame.” 

Tony looked hard at him. “You’re not now. I have wondered – never seen you with anyone much except Natasha – do you have better luck with women now?”

“How? I never see any women. Natasha, Sharon Carter.”

“But there were lots of women with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I don’t know. I went out with a few, slept with one or two. I just felt – like the odd man out.” 

“Did you stop trying?”

“Not intentionally. Nat still tries to find me dates.”

“More?” Tony offered to refill Steve’s drink. 

“I can drink all night and not get drunk.”

Tony laughed. “Of course you can. Damn it, Rogers. You’re perfect and it pisses me off.” 

“I’m not perfect. I can’t keep you from getting pissed though.” 

Tony was working on his third drink. He looked at Steve. “You’re a fine specimen. No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend. You probably can’t find one as -”

“You need to stop now before I have to hit you.”

Tony licked his lips and opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he opened it again. “How about you kiss me instead?” 

Steve’s jaw dropped. “You’re drunk. I’m going to my room. G’night, Stark.”

He hurried to his room. 

Once there, he stripped down to his boxers and went to bed. He tried to actually go to sleep. His mind kept wandering to what Stark said. Had he meant to shock? Was he serious? He finally slept. 

And dreamed of Stark. Stark kept trying to kiss him and he kept running away. 

He got up before daylight and went to the kitchen. He made coffee and drank two cups. He was getting dressed to run when Tony tapped on his door. “Rogers, you okay?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“Me either.” 

Steve was relieved. Maybe Tony was just drunk and didn’t remember saying it. 

They went about their day separately, at least at the beginning. Steve went running, staying out until he was exhausted and starving. Tony went to the lab he’d had set up and began to tinker with some ideas on suits for other Avengers. He hoped they might recruit a few more men to wear the suits like Rhodey did. 

As soon as he showered, Steve was hunting food. Tony wandered in to the kitchen, looking for coffee. 

“There you are,” Tony said. “I didn’t know where you’d gone.”

“Running.”

“From me?” Tony asked. 

“Why would I run from you?” 

“Because I asked you to kiss me?” 

“Shit, you did remember.”

“Steve, I wasn’t _that_ drunk. Asking Captain America for a kiss is not something a person would forget easily anyway.”

“What were you thinking?” 

“That you really are perfect. The kiss seemed a natural progression.”

“Have you kissed lots of men?” Steve asked, not really expecting the answer he got.

“One or two, but it’s been a long time. I liked experimenting as a kid. You?”

“No. I worshiped Bucky, but not like that. It was a different time. People were not as open as they are now.”

“Did you ever think about it?” 

Damn! Tony wasn’t going to let this go, was he? “Not until last night,” Steve finally said. 

“And?”

“And what? Why would I kiss you? You’re a jackass and we can’t be civil to one another for more than ten minutes.” 

Tony turned serious. “Because you’re lonely.”

“Not sure I’m that lonely.”

“I can change your mind,” Tony challenged.

“How are you going to do that?” Steve knew where this was going. 

“Let me kiss you. Close your eyes and pretend I’m whoever you want me to be, but let me kiss you.”

“You are a difficult man.” Steve realized as he said those words that he was going to say yes. 

“So are you. So?”

“Kiss me then and get it over with.”

Tony stepped close to the newly showered Steve. He could smell soap and something more, something totally Steve Rogers. “Close your eyes.” Steve obeyed. 

Tony leaned forward and only touching Steve’s face with one hand, he kissed his lips, a gentle, friendly peck at first, but he didn’t stop there. He pressed his lips against Steve’s, darting his tongue out to touch Steve’s lip. 

He was surprised when he felt Steve put his arms around him and draw him close. Steve parted his lips to allow Tony more access as he pulled Tony tighter into the embrace. 

All Tony really expected was a simple kiss then done. 

Steve met Tony’s tongue when it slipped into his mouth. Tony was the one who groaned. He felt himself moving his hands over Steve’s muscular back, caressing, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against one another. Tony knew he was getting hard, but was a tiny bit surprised to feel Steve hard as well. 

Steve broke the kiss but didn’t pull away from the embrace. “Oh, shit.” 

Tony grinned at him. “Told you. So who did you pretend I was?”

“I didn’t pretend.” Steve kissed Tony this time. He slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth this time. He wanted more. This was not enough. He put his hands on Tony’s ass and pulled Tony against him.

“If we’re doing this, we probably should get out of the kitchen,” Tony finally said. 

“No one here but us,” Steve answered as he pushed Tony against the large stainless steel refrigerator. 

Tony had expected to be the one who took control, but Steve was doing fine on his own. He yanked Tony’s belt open and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans in record time. He shoved his hands inside.

“Fuck, yes. Touch me,” Tony said. 

He did, stroking Tony as he kissed him again. He backed up and stripped Tony’s shirt off, throwing it on the floor, followed by his own. Tony shoved his own pants down and stepped out of them as Steve did the same. 

Once naked, Steve backed him back up against the cold refrigerator. He kissed his mouth and began to work his way down, kissing and licking a trail down Tony’s chest, down his belly to his engorged penis. Steve got on his knees in front of Tony.

“God, Steve! You’ve never done this before?”

In answer, Steve took Tony into his mouth. He’d gotten enough blow jobs to know how they should feel. He sucked as much as he could into his mouth. 

“Damn, Cap!” He would have said more but Steve took him in his hand as well as his mouth. He didn’t let up at all until Tony came. 

Steve kissed his softening penis and looked up at Tony. “Was that what you expected?” 

“I’d have been happy with a kiss. But god, yeah, that was perfect. What do you want me to do for you?”

“I want your mouth on me.” 

By this time, Tony had let himself slide to the floor. He pushed Steve into a sitting position and lay on his stomach beside him. Steve lay back, propping himself on his elbows so he could watch. Tony scooted over perpendicular to Steve and found himself eye level with Steve’s very ready cock. Tony lapped at him, up and down the thick shaft, wetting him and making him moan a little in the process. 

“Don’t tease me,” Steve growled. 

Tony realized how badly he’d wanted to make Steve lose his composure. He turned and looked up at Steve a grinned. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He took Steve into his mouth, taking him so deep that he almost felt like he was swallowing him. That got more than a growl. Steve bucked his hips, thrusting into Tony’s mouth. Tony let him, sucking and licking as Steve fucked his mouth. 

“Tony!” Steve gasped as he got closer. Tony shivered when Steve called his name. Seconds later, Tony got what he wanted as Steve was completely and utterly undone. Tony didn’t stop at all until Steve was done, until he felt Steve’s muscles go slack as he tried to catch his breath. 

Tony lay his head on Steve’s leg, looking up at him, wondering what would happen now. 

Steve sat there without saying anything for several minutes. Tony didn’t dare speak because he had no idea what idiocy might come out of his own mouth. 

“You realize this doesn’t mean that I agree with most of what you say, don’t you?” Steve finally said. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Hardly anyone tells me I’m full of shit as much as you do.”

“Good. I wanted you to know that. Now, do you want to do something useful or would you like to come to my room and spend the rest of the day exploring?”

Tony had not expected that. He thought this was a one off. “I do like discovering new things,” he finally answered with a smile.


End file.
